Abschied
by Hope Calaris
Summary: Das CSITeam muss mit einem tragischen Ereignis fertigwerden ... PoV
1. Don't cry

Inhalt: Das CSI-Team muss mit einem tragischen Ereignis fertig werden .... (PoV)  
  
Anmerkungen: Das ist meine erste CSI-fanfiction und ich sehe die Serie erst seit der zweiten Staffel, also bitte verzeiht mir kleiner (oder auch größere) Charakterfehler und schreibt mir, damit ich sie berichtigen kann.  
  
Uhrheberrechte: CSI gehört CBS, 'At least we tried' ist von Moby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dont't cry  
  
von Hope Calaris Oh my baby, don't cry  
  
oh my babe, just say goodbye  
  
oh now baby, don't cry  
  
oh my babe, at least we tried  
  
Kalte Luft schlägt mir entgegen, als ich aus dem Wagen steige, ich ziehe die Jacke enger um meinen Körper. Über mir hängt eine dichte Wolkendecke. Ich bleibe einen Moment stehen, bevor ich mechanisch über den Parkplatz gehe und die Eingangstür des Gebäudes öffne. Ich kenne diesen Ort, schließlich arbeite ich hier, aber heute erscheint er mir unwirklich und fremd. Sogar das Geräusch meiner Absätze auf dem glänzenden Boden kommt mir anders vor. Auf dem Flur begegne ich Greg, er erzählt mir etwas, aber ich verstehe es nicht, stattdessen lasse ich ihn einfach stehen und er sieht mir verwundert hinterher. Es kümmert mich nicht. Ich finde Sara im Labor, es brennt nur eine Lampe, die den Raum nur wenig erhellt, Sara beugt sich gerade über ein Mikroskop und bemerkt mich nicht. Ich bleibe im Türrahmen stehen und schaue ihr zu. Die Sätze die ich mir auf der Fahrt hierher zurechtgelegt habe, erscheinen mir plötzlich seltsam hohl. Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Wie soll ich es ihr verständlich machen, wenn ich es selber nicht einmal verstehe? Gil könnte das viel besser als ich, jeder könnte es besser als ich. Plötzlich steht sie auf. Sie hat mich bemerkt. "Hab dich gar nicht gesehen, was gibt's?" Sie sieht mich erwartend an. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Am liebsten würde ich wegrennen, weg von ihr, weg von dieser Stadt, mich irgendwo verstecken und vergessen ... oh, dass klingt sehr verlockend. Ich löse mich aus meiner Erstarrung und gehe ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, ich will es ihr nicht zwischen Tür und Angel sagen ... Wo ich dich gerade sehe Sara, hast du schon das Neueste gehört? "Du siehst aus, als ob jemand gestorben wäre." Genau in Schwarze, hundert Punkte für die unwissende Kandidatin. Ich werde langsam wirklich zynisch. Ich sehe in ihre braunen Augen, Unverständnis spiegelt sich darin. Ich muss es ihr sagen, es wird nicht leichter, wenn ich es aufschiebe. "Nick", verdammt, wieso ist das so schwer? Aber ich will das nicht sagen, es hat etwas endgültiges, als ob es real wäre ... verdammt, es ist real. "Ja? Was ist mit Nick?" Langsam wird Sara unruhig. "Er ist tot", meine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern, für einen Moment befürchte ich, dass sie mich nicht verstanden hat und ich es noch einmal sagen müsste. Doch ihr Gesicht sagt mir, dass dem nicht so ist. Ganz langsam setzt sie sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Tisch. "Wie, wie meinst du das?" Sie legt den Kopf schief, auf einmal erinnert sie mich an Lindsay, wenn sie etwas nicht verstanden hat. Aber sie ist nicht Lindsay und am liebsten würde ich sie für diese Frage anschreien. Wie soll ich das schon meinen? Er ist tot, dass ist eine Tatsache, da gibt es nichts zu meinen, gar nichts. Aber ich beherrsche mich, es nützt niemanden, wenn ich anfange zu schreien. "Er war der erste am Tatort, der Mörder war noch da ..." Weiter kann ich nicht reden, sie versteht es auch so. "Wer ist dort? Gil, Warrick?" Ich nicke langsam, wieso wirkt sie auf einmal so kühl, so professionell? Als ob sie es nichts angehen würde, ich denke Unsinn. Sie ist einfach nur Gil ähnlich. "Noch etwas? Ich muss jetzt weiterarbeiten", ich blinzle ungläubig, ich muss mich gerade verhört haben. Das kann sie unmöglich ernst meinen. "Sara", versuche ich es, doch ich werde von ihr unterbrochen. "Bitte Cath", ihre Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, ich verstehe und schließe leise die Tür hinter mir. Das Licht im Flur blendet mich, ich schließe die Augen und atme tief durch. Vielleicht sollte ich nach Hause gehen, ich könnte jetzt sowieso keinen Tatort mehr untersuchen. "Cath?" Warrick steht neben mir, ich öffne meine Augen. Sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, nicht einmal Wut oder Trauer sehe ich darin. "Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?" Ich zucke mit den Schultern, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Sara halt. "Wieso bist du hier, ich dachte ...", ich will nicht weitersprechen. "Sie haben uns den Fall entzogen, wir seien mögliche Zeugen." Zeugen, was soll das heißen? Dass ich irgendjemanden erzählen soll, wie ich den Schuss gehört habe? Wie mir klar wurde, was das zu bedeuten hat? Ich will daran nie wieder denken, nie wieder ... "Geh nach Hause, Warrick, und versuche etwas zu schlafen." Er wird keinen Schlaf finden, dass weiß ich genauso gut wie er, aber es ist immer noch besser, als hier an alles erinnert zu werden. Wir werden noch genug Zeit haben, uns zu erinnern. Er starrt eine Weile auf einen unbestimmten Punkt hinter mir, als ob er überlege, ob er mir widersprechen soll, aber dann nickt er und geht. In dem Moment fällt mir Gil ein. "Warrick?", rufe ich, er dreht sich zu mir um. "Wo ist Gil?" Er sieht mich einen Moment an, dann zeigt er mit dem Kopf zur Seite, ich folge seinem Blick und sehe eine schwere Metalltür, eigentlich sollte mich das nicht überraschen. "Danke", sage ich in Warricks Richtung und gehe zur Tür. Einen Moment bleibe ich vor ihr stehen, unschlüssig, ob ich da wirklich hineingehen soll, ob es richtig ist. Schließlich lege ich eine Hand auf das kühle Metall und öffne leise die Tür. Gil sitzt starr auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe des Obduktionstisches, ich weiß wer da liegt, aber ich will ihn nicht so sehen, es würde nur noch mehr weh tun. "Gil?", meine Stimme hallt unnatürlich laut in dem kargen Raum wider. "Mhhm", er starrt weiter in die gleiche Richtung. Wieso tut er sich das an? "Was machst du hier?", frage ich und versuche, nicht laut zu werden. "Ich überlege", ist seine schlichte Antwort. Gott verdammt noch mal, was soll das? "Gil", versuche ich es noch einmal, "du tust dir damit nur weh." "Sie haben uns den Fall entzogen", er scheint meine Worte gar nicht gehört zu haben. "Ich weiß." Am liebsten würde ich ihn aus diesem Raum zerren, ihn davon abhalten, sich selbst für etwas zu bestrafen, für das er gar nichts kann. Aber ich kann nicht, ich habe keine Kraft mehr. "Gute Nacht, Gil", flüstere ich und gehe. Er bemerkt es nicht. Der Flur ist leer, das Licht flackert, wahrscheinlich ein Wackelkontakt. Ich gehe die Treppe hoch, auf das Dach. Es ist kälter geworden, aber es stört mich nicht. Ich setze mich, lege die Arme um meine Beine und sehe nach oben. Die Wolkendecke ist aufgerissen und dahinter kommen unzählige Sterne zum Vorschein. Es ist ein schöner Anblick. "Auf Wiedersehen, Nick", flüstere ich. At least we tried but we lost it i will remember how you stood there and you smiling and you smile there with me 


	2. Leere

Anmerkungen: Danke für die eine Review (ich hasse diese Wort), sie hat mir viel bedeutet. 
    
    Urheberrechte: „One of these mornings" ist von Moby.
    Feedback an die Autorin: Hope_Calaris@gmx.net
    
    
    Leere 

  
One of these mornings   
won't be very long   
you will look for me   
and I'll be gone 

Vielleicht sollte ich aufstehen und diese Lampe endlich ausstellen, damit ich hier im Dunkeln sitzen kann. Vielleicht sollte ich nach Hause fahren und mich in mein Bett fallen lassen. Vielleicht sollte ich aber auch einfach hier sitzen bleiben und weiter auf das Mikroskop starren. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das eigentlich schon tue. Ich sollte diese Probe schon längst untersucht haben. Stattdessen sitze ich auf diesem Drehstuhl und bewege mich nicht, starre einfach weiter auf das graue Mikroskop auf dem Tisch vor mir. Tut man so etwas normalerweise? Sollte ich nicht völlig aufgelöst durch die Gegend rennen, jemanden anschreien oder zumindest weinen? Nicht einmal das tue ich, stattdessen fühle ich mich leer. Bedeutet das jetzt, dass mir das Ganze egal ist? Das ist es nicht. Aber wieso fühle ich dann nichts? Die Tür geht auf. Ich will mich nicht umdrehen, ich will niemanden sehen, ich will mit niemanden reden. „Oh, Sara. Was machst du hier so im Halbdunkeln? Schwarze Messen abhalten?" Greg, anscheinend versucht er gerade mal wieder lustig zu sein, es misslingt ihm gründlich. Normalerweise würde ich ihm jetzt antworten, irgendetwas, nur damit er damit aufhört. Aber ich starre weiter vor mich hin. „Hallo?" Er macht ein paar unsichere Schritte auf mich zu. „Jemand zuhause?" Jetzt fuchtelt er auch noch mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. Ich bekomme langsam Kopfschmerzen. Kann er nicht einfach verschwinden? Ich stehe auf, Greg macht verwundert einen Schritt zurück. „Sag mal, warum seid ihr alle auf einmal so komisch drauf? Cath hat mich vorhin auch im Flur stehen lassen." Ich sehe ihn an, auf einmal wirkt er beinahe niedlich, so verwirrt. Er weiß es also noch nicht, vielleicht sollte ich es ihm sagen, schließlich hat er sich mit Nick auf seine eigene, verquere Art und Weise gut verstanden. Aber ich bin verdammt schlecht in solchen Dingen. Wahrscheinlich ist das jeder. Ich könnte ihn auch einfach hier stehen lassen und sich weiter fragen lassen, was wohl passiert ist. Aber das wäre nicht fair. „Nick ist tot", sage ich leise und gehe an ihm vorbei, ich möchte von ihm keine Fragen hören, die ich nicht beantworten kann. Ich laufe durch den Flur, das Licht flackert, die Tür zum Parkplatz ist nur angelehnt, der Wind bewegt sie, auf, zu, auf, zu. Ich bleibe stehen. Kalte Luft streicht über meine Wangen und lässt mich frösteln. Es tut gut, das zu spüren, wenigstens irgendetwas zu spüren, nur nicht diese Leere. Ich höre Schritte. Bitte nicht Greg, bitte nicht, bete ich. Ich will nicht mit ihm reden. Ich drehe mich um, es ist Gil, er geht über den Flur in sein Büro und schließt die Tür. Er hat mich nicht gesehen, vielleicht ist es besser so. Wahrscheinlich ist keinem von uns im Moment nach reden zu Mute. Aber hat Catherine nicht gesagt, er wäre ... woanders? Was macht er dann hier? Ich sehe in die andere Richtung, aus der er gekommen ist und schlucke. Wieso war er dort drin? Ich gehe wie in Zeitlupe auf die Metalltür zu. Was mache ich da eigentlich? Ich fühle mich seltsam, als ob ich neben mir stehen würde und nur zuschaue. Als ob ich die Welt um mich herum durch eine Glasscheibe wahrnehme, nur schwaches Licht, gedämpfte Töne und kein Gefühl, das zu mir durchdringt. Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und schalte das Licht an. Es ist kalt, passend zu diesem Raum. Dort liegt er, auf dem Tisch in der Mitte. Alles ist so unwirklich. Ich schaue ausdruckslos auf den leblosen Körper vor mir. Nein, das kann nicht Nick sein, das ist irgendwer, eine weitere arme Seele, die diese Stadt auf dem Gewissen hat, aber nicht Nick. Nicht der Nick mit dem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nicht der Nick, der mein Freund war. Nicht der Nick, der mir gesagt hat, ich müsse mehr ausgehen. Ich setze mich auf einen Stuhl und betrachte weiter den Körper vor mir. Ein Tuch bedeckt ihn bis zur Brustmitte. Der Körper ist kalt, er lächelt nicht und hat auch keinen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen. Das kann nicht Nick sein, niemals. Nick würde jetzt neben mir stehen und mir sagen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt. Ich stütze mein Kinn auf meine Hand und warte. Worauf? Ich weiß nicht, auf irgendetwas. Meine Kopfschmerzen werden schlimmer, schließlich stehe ich auf und ziehe das Tuch über seinen Kopf, dann gehe ich. Draußen ist der Wind kräftiger geworden, ich ziehe den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke zu und schaue nach oben, die Wolken sind verschwunden und unzählige Sterne verbreiten ihr Licht. Plötzlich bahnen sich Tränen einen Weg über meine Wangen. Ich bemerke es erst gar nicht, aber dann schmecke ich das Salz auf meinen Lippen. Habe ich darauf gewartet? Vielleicht ...


	3. Schuld

**Inhalt: **Das CSI-Team muss mit einem tragischen Ereignis fertig werden .... (PoV)**  
Altersfreigabe: **ab 12  
**Anmerkungen: **Ich sehe die Serie erst seit der zweiten Staffel, also bitte verzeiht mir kleinere (oder auch größere) Charakterfehler und schreibt mir, damit ich sie berichtigen kann.   
Falls das Layout genauso bescheiden ist, wie dass der vorherigen Kapitel, dann tut es mir leid. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich das richtig hinbekomme, aber vielleicht habe ich dieses Mal ja Glück.**  
Urheberrechte: **CSI gehört CBS, 'Eyerybody hurts' ist von The Corrs.**  
E-mail: **Hope_Calaris@gmx.net  
**Archiv: **www.deutschefanfiction.de (meine Seite, besucht mich mal!), www.fanfiction.net, alle anderen bitte fragen. 

Schuld

**von Hope Calaris**

_Cause everybody hurts  
take comfort in your friends  
everybody hurts_

Ich konnte Cath nicht in die Augen schauen, sie hätte erkannt, was sie nicht erkennen sollte. Sie hätte sich Sorgen gemacht und das ist das Letzte was ich jetzt will. Sie hätte gesagt, dass ich nicht dafür verantwortlich bin.  


Aber wenn nicht ich, wer dann? Das Schicksal? Gott?  


Es wäre so viel einfacher das zu sagen, es würde mir nicht das Gefühl geben, mich ständig übergeben zu müssen. Dann würde das alles wenigstens irgendeinen Sinn geben und ich müsste nicht hier sitzen um zu begreifen, dass das alles wirklich passiert ist und ich es nicht ändern kann, so gerne wie ich es auch tun würde, dass ich damit leben muss – dass wir alle damit leben müssen.  


Ich stehe auf. Irgendwie kommt es mir falsch vor ihn hier so alleine zu lassen, aber ich muss etwas erledigen.  


Der Weg durch den Flur scheint endlos, das Licht flackert, jemand sollte einem Techniker Bescheid sagen, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Die Tür zu meinem Büro will nicht näher kommen, lange tragen mich meine Beine nicht mehr.  


Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach hinsetzen, mich gegen die Wand lehnen und meine Augen schließen.  


Einfach so, ohne dass ich es irgendjemandem erkläre. Vielleicht würden es die anderen verstehen oder sie würden denken, bei mir sei endgültig eine Sicherung durchgebrannt, es würde mich nicht weiter stören. Endlich stehe ich in meinem Büro, ich habe die Tür hinter mir zugeschlossen.  


Dunkelheit umhüllt mich, schließlich finde ich meinen Schreibtisch und mache die kleine Lampe darauf an. Das Licht erzeugt mehr Schatten, als dass es sie verdrängt. Irgendwie passend. Ich gehe zu einem Schrank hinter meinem Tisch und öffne ihn. Vor mir sind stehen die Akten der Nachtschicht, von A bis Z geordnet.  


Übelkeit breitet sich wieder in meinem Magen aus, ich hatte gehofft, das hier nie tun zu müssen.  


Ich nehme Nick's Akte in die Hand und setze mich an den Schreibtisch. Die Übelkeit steigt langsam meine Speiseröhre hoch, ich öffne die Akte und suche nach einer Telefonnummer. Mein Mund wird trocken während ich den Telefonhörer in die Hand nehme und die Nummer eintippe. Ich hätte vorher etwas trinken sollen.  


Ich höre das Freizeichen und warte, aber eigentlich hoffe ich, dass niemand abnimmt.  


„Stokes", meldet sich eine verschlafene, tiefe Stimme. Ich sollte antworten, aber ich halte einfach nur weiter den Hörer an mein Ohr.  


„Hallo?" Ich räuspere mich. „Hier ist Gil Grissom." Ob er weiß, wer ich bin? „C.S.I? Las Vegas?" Die Stimme klingt verwundert.  


„Wissen sie eigentlich wie spät es ..." Er stockt, ich kann beinahe sehen, wie sich seine Stirn in Falten legt. „Ist etwas mit Nick?"  


Da ist sie also, die Frage, die ich nicht hören wollte. Wie sagt man Eltern, dass ihr Kind tot ist?  


„Ihr Sohn ... ", meine Stimme verliert sich. „Ja?" Ich höre deutlich die Verunsicherung und die aufkommende Besorgnis. Ich hole tief Luft.  


„Nick wurde heute erschossen." Stille, man kann die Zeit fast mit den Fingern greifen, so langsam vergeht sie. Ich sollte etwas sagen. „Es tut mir leid." 

Wirklich klasse, alles was mir einfällt, ist eine Floskel.  


„Danke." Die Verbindung wird unterbrochen, das Freizeichen kehrt zurück, monoton piept es in meinem Ohr. Ich lege den Hörer auf.  


Mein Blick fällt auf die Uhr über der Tür, ihre Zeiger schimmern leicht im schwachen Schein der Lampe. Ich muss meine Augen zusammen kneifen, bevor ich die Uhrzeit erkennen kann, vier Uhr, es sind erst knapp zwei Stunden seit Nick's Tod vergangen. Ich wusste nicht, dass zwei Stunden zu so einer Ewigkeit werden können.  


Mir ist immer noch schlecht, ich sollte etwas frische Luft schnappen. Ich nehme meine Jacke vom Stuhl und gehe aus meinem Büro. Das Flurlicht flackert nicht mehr, irgendwer scheint es inzwischen repariert zu haben, ich gehe weiter.  


Kalte Luft vertreibt einen Teil der Übelkeit, als ich auf das Dach trete. Im Licht der Sterne erkenne ich eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt vor mir, Cath, sie zittert. Ich trete näher und lege ihr meine Jacke um die Schultern. Sie erschrickt nicht, fast kommt es mir so vor, als ob sie auf mich gewartet hätte. Sie sieht zu mir hoch und ich erkenne die frischen Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Ich setze mich zu ihr und lege ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

_When you feel like you're alone  
no, no, no, you're not alone_


	4. Erinnerungen

**Inhalt:** Das CSI-Team muss mit einem tragischen Ereignis fertig werden … (PoV)  
Ihr solltet „Don't cry", „Leere" und „Schuld" vorher gelesen haben.  
**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Anmerkungen:** Endlich geschafft, das ist der vierte und damit letzte Teil meiner Abschied-Reihe.  
Nochmals danke für euer Feedback, es hat mir viel bedeutet.  
Diese Geschichte ist Nancy gewidmet, sie weiß schon warum.  
**Urheberrechte:** CSI gehört leider immer noch CBS, aber vielleicht schenkt's mir ja jemand zu meinem Geburtstag.  
„Why does my heart feel so bad" gehört Moby.   
**E-mail: **Hope_Calaris@gmx.net  
**Archiv: **www.deutschefanfiction.de (meine Seite, besucht mich mal!), www.fanfiction.net, alle anderen bitte fragen. 

**Erinnerungen**

**von Hope Calaris**

_Why does my heart  
Feel so bad?  
Why does my soul  
Feel so bad?_

Schlafen, als ob ich jetzt schlafen könnte, als ob irgendjemand von uns jetzt schlafen könnte. Schon alleine der Gedanke kommt mir abstrus vor, beinahe wie Verrat. Schließlich würde ich wieder aufwachen, während ... nicht daran denken. Irgendwie muss ich schließlich diese Nacht überstehen und den nächsten Tag und alle darauf folgende. Meine Hände haben sich im Lenkrad festgekrallt, ich versuche mich etwas zu entspannen. Tief durchatmen. Ruhe, langsam hasse ich dieses Wort. Ich soll ruhig bleiben, mich nicht aufregen. Dabei würde ich liebend gerne etwas gegen eine Wand schmeißen, oder besser noch, gegen ein Fenster, das würde wenigstens richtig Krach machen. Aber ob es hilft? Ich bin wütend, oder traurig, oder gar nichts von beiden, ich weiß es nicht. Ob sich die anderen auch so fühlen?

Ich hätte Cath nicht alleine lassen sollen, sie sah so erschöpft aus, so müde, als ob sie keinen Schritt weiter gehen könnte. Und ihre Augen, in diesen blauen Augen spiegelte sich Trauer und Schmerz, ganz deutlich. Ich hätte ihr sagen sollen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist und dass sie aufhören soll, sich über alle anderen statt über sich selbst Sorgen zu machen und dass sie Gil und Sara nicht helfen kann, zumindest nicht heute. Aber es hätte bei ihr genauso wenig genützt, wie bei allen anderen. Jeder gibt sich die Schuld, irgendwie finden wir alle einen sonderbaren Weg um uns verantwortlich zu machen, selbst ich. Ein Wort, eine Geste, eine Entscheidung, irgendetwas werden wir finden, wenn wir nur lange genug darüber nachdenken. 

Ich starte den Motor, stelle das Radio an und fahre vom Parkplatz. An Parks vorbei, deren Bäume im Licht der Sterne wie fahle Gerippe wirken, an Casinos, deren Neonlichter sich zu einem Wirbel aus Farben verbinden, durch endlose Straßen voller Reihenhäuser. 

Wohin? Egal, nur weg. Die Welt da draußen ist unendlich weit entfernt, nur noch ein blasser, verschwommener Schatten am Rande meines Blickfeldes. Selbst das Radio scheint stumm zu sein. Eine rote Ampel, ich halte an und nehme wieder ein bisschen mehr war, als nur die asphaltierte Straße vor mir. Diese Kreuzung kommt mir bekannt vor. Die große, halb verfallene Villa auf der anderen Straßenseite, das leere Gelände links von mir. Plötzlich werden aus den Schatten deutliche Umrisse und das Radio spielt ohrenbetäubend laut. Die Ampel schaltet auf grün, doch ich fahre nicht los. Ich war heute schon einmal hier, genau an dieser Ecke, zusammen mit Cath und Grissom. Nick war schon vor uns da gewesen. Ich hatte mit ihm telefoniert und er hatte gesagt, dass ich ihm noch einen Kaffe schulde. Oh Gott, wie gerne würde ich ihm jetzt einen Kaffee ausgeben. Aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Hinter mir hupt jemand und reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich fahre los, wieder ziellos, irgendwo werde ich schon ankommen. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich nach Hause fahren. Aber schlafen? Nein, nicht heute. Schließlich biege ich links ab und halte an, ich stehe auf einem Parkplatz. Die Kälte lässt mich frösteln, als ich aussteige. Der Wind dringt wie tausend kleine Nadeln durch meine Jacke und lässt mich wünschen, nie ausgestiegen zu sein. Trotzdem gehe ich auf die Bar zu, zu ihr gehört der Parkplatz. Wir waren oft nach dem Schichtende hier, meistens ohne Gris, haben noch etwas getrunken und uns unterhalten, über Gott und die Welt. Plötzlich wird mir klar, dass es nie wieder so sein wird. Ein komisches Wort, nie. Irgendwie unvorstellbar. Wir werden nie wieder zu fünft in dieser Bar sitzen, ich werde nie wieder gemeinsam mit ihm einen Tatort untersuchen, Zeugen befragen, langsam hinter das Geheimnisse des Falles kommen und dann den Täter schnappen. Nie wieder. 

Ein warmer Luftstrahl empfängt mich, als ich die Bar betrete. Sie ist so gut wie leer, ein Pärchen sitzt am Tresen und lacht, ein alter Mann hat sich in der hintersten Ecke hinter seine Zeitung verkrochen und dort, am Fenster, sitzt Sara und starrt nach draußen. Warum überrascht mich das nicht? Ich gehe auf sie zu, sie bemerkt mich nicht, sondern rührt weiter mit dem Strohhalm in ihrem Orangensaft herum.   
„Sara?" Sie fährt zusammen. „Was machst du hier?", frage ich sie. Eigentlich eine dumme Frage, was mache ich hier? Sie zuckt einfach mit ihren Schultern. „Kann ich mich setzen?" Sie nickt und ich lasse mich neben ihr nieder. Stille herrscht zwischen uns, sie schaut weiter aus dem Fenster, aus dem Radio plärrt irgendein Vorweihnachtslied, schmalzig und völlig unpassend.   
„Wieso?" Ich brauche einen Moment, bevor ich die Frage verstehe. Aber erwartet Sara wirklich eine Antwort? Denkt sie wirklich, ich wüsste eine?   
„Entschuldige", sie flüstert nur, „ich hätte das nicht fragen sollen." Sie hat sich immer noch nicht umgedreht Jetzt erst bemerke ich, dass sie ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hat und mit verschränkten Beinen dasitzt. „Ich hatte sein Weihnachtsgeschenk erst gestern gekauft." Ein kleines Lächeln findet seinen Weg auf mein Gesicht, dass ist typisch Sara, sie hat jedes Jahr fast alle Geschenke schon zu Thanksgiving zusammen.   
„Es ist eine kleine Marmorstatue. Wem soll ich sie jetzt geben?" Endlich dreht sie sich um. Ihre Augen sind rot und verquollen. Ich kann nicht anders, ich nehme sie in den Arm. Sie wehrt sich nicht dagegen, sondern lehnt sich dankbar gegen mich. 

_These open doors_


	5. Sternenlicht

  
**Titel:** Sternenlicht   
**Autor: **Hope Calaris   
**E-Mail:** Hope_Calaris@gmx.net   
**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12   
**Inhalt:** Das CSI-Team muss mit einem tragischen Ereignis fertig werden ... (PoV)   
**Anmerkungen: **Aus heiterem Himmel traf mich vor ein paar Tagen die Erkenntnis, dass ich bei meiner Abschied-Reihe jemanden vergessen habe. Allerdings gehört die daraufhin entstandene Geschichte nicht wirklich zu der Reihe, da diese in sich bereits abgeschlossen ist. „Sternenlicht" steht also etwas außen vor.   
Und noch etwas am Rande: Endlich habe ich es geschafft, diesen Titel (der mir schon seit zwei Jahre durch den Kopf spuckt) für eine meiner Geschichten zu verwenden. HA!   
**Danke:** An Deni, die die erste Betaleserin war, die ich jemals hatte. (Und die ihre Sache gut gemacht hat ;)   
**Urheberrechte: **CSI gehört CBS und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. 

**Sternenlicht**

**von Hope Calaris**

„Nick ist tot." 

Dieser Witz ist mies, eindeutig. Nicht einmal ich hätte ihn erzählt. Ich starre Sara an und warte auf die Auflösung, dieses „Haha, reingefallen" und dass Nick irgendwo in diesem verdammt finsteren Zimmer aus einem Schrank raus springt um mir in die Seite zu boxen und mich anzugrinsen. 

Nichts. 

Sara geht stumm an mir vorbei und das Zimmer wird irgendwie noch dunkler. Ein Witz verfehlt seine Wirkung, wenn man die Pointe vergisst. Anscheinend hat ihr das niemand beigebracht. Ich warte immer noch. 

Nichts. 

Saras Worte hallen in meinem Kopf wieder, reihen sich wie eine boshafte Schlange unaufhaltsam aneinander und ergeben plötzlich einen schrecklichen Sinn. Oh, verdammt ... Von einem Moment zum anderen tragen mich meine Füße nicht mehr und ich sitze auf dem kalten Boden gegen einen Schrank gelehnt. Oh, verdammt ... das darf einfach nicht wahr sein. Tausend Gedanken wirbeln durch meinen Kopf, der gleichzeitig doch so erschreckend leer ist. 

Was ... ? Wie ... ? Warum ... ? 

Selbst die Fragen ergeben keinen Sinn. 

Ich schaue mich um. Ein schmaler Lichtstreifen fällt vom Flur in den Raum, beinahe wie der Strahl eines einsamen Sternes am Himmel, doch niemand ist an der Tür zu sehen. Niemand, den ich fragen könnte, denn das ist es, was Menschen in diesen Situationen tun. Sie blicken über ihre Schulter und suchen jemanden, den sie fragen können. Jemanden, der immer die richtigen Antworten hat und für sie alles wieder in Ordnung bringt. Jemanden, der alles erledigt und es nebenbei noch schafft ihnen ihr Lieblingsgericht zu kochen. 

Doch da steht niemand und es wird auch niemand da stehen. 

Ich stehe auf, meine Beine zittern, trotzdem schaffe ich es zu meinem Tisch, zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Um mich herum sind plötzlich wieder Menschen, die über einen Fall diskutieren, sich von den ersten Schritten ihrer Kinder erzählen oder über den neuesten Blondinenwitz lachen. Es ist seltsam diese Menschen zu sehen, die vollkommen normal handeln. Als ob die Welt gerade nicht wieder einen Riss bekommen hätte. 

Ich frage mich, wie sie noch so weitermachen können. Wo sie doch gesehen haben, wozu Menschen fähig sind. Wo sie den Abgründen der menschlichen Seele jedes Mal aufs Neue begegnen und der Tod ihr ständiger Begleiter ist. 

Für mich war das nicht so, ich saß immer nur hier und habe analysiert, was man mir gegeben hat. Der Tod war immer weit, weit weg, irgendwo anders, wo er mich nicht erreichen konnte. Dass ist jetzt anders. Jetzt kann ich ihn förmlich riechen, wie er um mich herumweht und alles durchdringt. Der Tod ist nicht Meilen entfernt, nein, er ist hier. Er hat mich eingeholt, auf eine schreckliche Art und Weise. 

„Sanders?" Die Stimme lässt mich zusammen zucken. Sie gehört dem Mann, den ich jetzt am allerwenigsten sehen will, Ecklie. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und für einen Moment höre ich auf mich zu bewegen. Das ist nicht der normale, selbstgefällige und von sich überzeugte Ecklie. Der Mann, der vor mir steht, hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, seine Mundwinkel hängen herab und sein Oberkörper ist leicht nach vorne gebeugt, als ob er die Last auf seinen Schultern kaum noch tragen könne. 

„Wissen ... wissen Sie schon von Stokes?", fragt er. Fast kommt er mir verängstigt vor. Ich vertraue meinen Stimmbändern nicht, also nicke ich nur. Er wirkt irgendwie erleichtert, wahrscheinlich weil er mir nicht die Nachricht überbringen muss, dieses Schicksal hat Sara getroffen. Er verlagert unruhig sein Gewicht von dem einen Bein auf das andere und plötzlich frage ich mich, woher Ecklie eigentlich von Nicks ... Tod weiß. Ich habe niemanden außer das Team der Nachtschicht darüber reden hören und Ecklie gehört zur Tagesschicht. Also was macht er eigentlich hier? Ich überlege. Die einzige plausible Erklärung, die mir einfällt, ist, dass er ... Er scheint meine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er beginnt wieder zu sprechen. 

„Ich leite die ... ", er unterbricht und sucht nach dem richtigen Wort, „Ermittlungen." Prima, Ermittlungen klingen ja auch so viel besser, nicht nach etwas Endgültigem, nicht nach Tod und dem Ende eines Lebens. Ecklie wartet noch einen Augenblick, aber als ich nichts erwidere, geht er. Nach ein paar Schritten bleibt er noch einmal stehen und dreht sich um. „Gehen Sie nach Hause, Sanders", meint er, dann ist er um die Ecke verschwunden. 

Ein Gedanke geht mir durch den Kopf, während ich aufstehe und meine Jacke überziehe. Vielleicht ... vielleicht ist Ecklie dieses Mal die Person, die hinter mir steht. Die Person, die alles regelt und die mir sagt, was ich tun soll. Zugegeben, ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Gedanke. Nick würde wahrscheinlich lachen, wenn er das hören könnte. 

Auf dem Parkplatz weht mir kalte Luft entgegen. Die Wolkendecke, die den ganzen Tag wie ein Schleier aus dichtem Stoff über Las Vegas gehangen hat, ist verschwunden und an ihrer statt beleuchten nun Sterne die Stadt in der Wüste. Ich bleibe stehen und sehe nach oben. In einem Magazin habe ich gelesen, dass man jetzt Sterne kaufen kann. Es gibt sogar Menschen die daran glauben, dass die Seele nach dem Tod als Stern weiterlebt. Ich war nie ein besonders gläubiger Mensch, doch komischerweise gefällt mir die Idee. Ich gehe zu meinem Wagen und steige ein. Durch die Frontscheibe betrachte ich noch einmal den Sternenhimmel. 

Was meinst du, Nick, soll ich dir einen Stern kaufen? So, dass du für uns scheinen kannst, wenn die Nacht mal wieder zu dunkel ist und wir unseren Weg nicht finden. 

Ich schalte das Autoradio ein und fahre los, während die unzähligen Sterne silbern am Himmel glitzern. 

Ende


End file.
